


Meet the Pack

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Family, Fluff, Holding Hands, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tenzou isn't sure he's quite prepared to be taken home to meet Kakashi's parents, but they'reKakashi'sparents . . . surely, scary or not, they can't be so bad?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292
Collections: Kalira's KakaYama Week Stories (2020)





	Meet the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190752626837/we-are-happy-to-announce-kakayama-week-2020-the), Day 6: Family

Tenzou jumped as slender hands slid over his hips, his own fingers tightening on the hem of his shirt. He twisted, Kakashi’s grip easing enough to allow him to move.

“What’s on your mind, kitten?” Kakashi asked, dipping his head and nuzzling along Tenzou’s cheek, a barely-there brush of his sharp nose and the soft flutter of his breath.

Tenzou swallowed, thinking of. . . He shook his head, biting at the inside of his cheek.

Kakashi brought one hand up, feathering his fingers through Tenzou’s hair, fingertips brushing his skin. He smiled, leaning into the touch. He might not want to . . . quite share with his lover why he was so uneasy, but the familiar touch was comforting.

The one thing that had made Tenzou hesitate before cutting his hair short had been thinking of the way Kakashi would play with it or braid it for him. But it had been a symbol he wished to be rid of, for all he loved those affectionate gestures from Kakashi.

Kakashi had been the only one in ANBU - the only people Tenzou had known at all, then - who didn’t comment on it when he had cut it off. Rather than ask uncomfortable questions, or hold back from Tenzou awkwardly, as Tenzou might have feared, he had shifted the soft combing of his fingers through the length of Tenzou’s hair seamlessly to this gesture instead.

Kakashi slid a hand behind Tenzou’s back, low at his waist. “My family is where I came from, kitten.” he said softly, brushing his lips over Tenzou’s cheekbone. “Does that help?”

Tenzou startled back, eyes wide. Kakashi gave him a knowing smile and then a gentle kiss. Tenzou huffed, smiling a little himself, and hooked an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. “You know me too well.”

“I know you as well as I should,” Kakashi corrected easily, nipping his jaw, “mate.”

Tenzou pressed against his lover, resting their brows together. “Aishiteru.” he murmured.

Kakashi didn’t answer in words, pulling Tenzou more firmly against himself and giving a soft, affectionate rumble, fingers trailing up and down Tenzou’s neck. He was right, Tenzou thought; his family was . . . _terrifying_ , not only for being _Tenzou’s lover’s family_ but also in their own rights as ninja, but . . . they were Kakashi’s family. His parents.

They had raised Kakashi into Tenzou’s most precious person in the world, surely. . .

Presumably there was something of those things that made Kakashi so precious to him, so _amazing_ , in _them_ , too. Tenzou kissed Kakashi softly. He nuzzled into it in return, growling low again. Tenzou smiled as he drew back, and Kakashi cocked his head. Tenzou sighed. “Yes, I’m ready.” he agreed, and Kakashi’s bright grin almost blotted out the worried thoughts running wild in Tenzou’s mind and the twist of anxious nausea he felt. He was as ready as he was likely to _get_ , anyway. . . “Let’s go.” He kissed Kakashi’s cheek.

Kakashi twined their fingers as he stepped back, raising their hands to kiss Tenzou’s palm.

It was a short trip across the village, which was probably fortunate even if Tenzou did wish he had more time before Kakashi was leading him up the walk towards the Hatake house. Tenzou had seen it before, of course - peeked at it through the trees, mostly; the Hatake had made their compound very private, even when the gate was open. It was old, and lovely, and Tenzou was sure the approach to the house was trapped and dangerous.

Though not, of course, with Kakashi leading him in by the hand. He smiled over his shoulder at Tenzou, expression clear even with the mask he wore - at least to Tenzou - and Tenzou hummed, the nervous flutter of his heart settling a little.

Then Kakashi knocked at the door and Tenzou swallowed down a fresh surge of anxiety. He didn’t hold back as Kakashi led him inside, however, drawing himself up to his full height.

“Tadaima!” Kakashi called, and pulled Tenzou along with him. “I brought-”

“Tenzou-san!”

Tenzou startled as Kakashi’s father grinned at him in welcome. He bowed his head. “Ah, Sakumo-sama-”

“Please.” Sakumo waved aside the honorific and reached out. “Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

Tenzou tensed further as Kakashi’s mother echoed the greeting in a low, silky voice that was a little unnerving. He smiled, and Tenzou found himself relaxing a little despite himself. Even as Orochimaru moved closer.

It was _Kakashi’s_ smile, Tenzou realised as Sakumo took his free hand in a gentle clasp. That was why it could not be frightening. He smiled back, dipping his head slightly.

“Hello, precious.” Orochimaru said, and Tenzou’s eyes widened.

Kakashi ducked his head, squeezing Tenzou’s hand and then letting go as Orochimaru drew him in close by the shoulder. Tenzou’s lips twitched. _Precious._ Kakashi didn’t protest, though, not the endearment and not the embrace, which he sank into easily.

Orochimaru hugged Kakashi tight, nuzzling their cheeks together, then drew back. Kakashi tugged his mask down as he stepped back himself, only to be drawn into an embrace by his father in turn. Tenzou smothered a laugh as Sakumo scolded him for not coming home often enough, even staying away after returning from his recent mission.

“Ah, that may be my fault.” Tenzou said, bowing shallowly.

He was surprised when Sakumo grinned at him again, eyes warm with a half-familiar fond glint. It wasn’t the way Kakashi looked at him, of course, but it was close enough to the way Tenzou remembered that he once had. . . A long while ago, before they were much of anything beyond comrades to one another.

“Then next time,” Orochimaru said, and Tenzou startled as one hand slid over his shoulders, drawing him closer, “you should both come home to us when you return to the village. Kakashi.”

Tenzou looked at him, startled. “Oh! I-”

“You would be welcome as well.” Orochimaru said softly, trailing his knuckles lightly over Tenzou’s face, fingertips brushing beneath his chin before Orochimaru stepped away. It was an intimate touch, but somehow didn’t quite feel threatening.

Kakashi looked back at Tenzou, a soft-edged smile curving his lips, slightly crooked - almost the only difference between his and his mother’s smiles, Tenzou thought.

“It is only natural you would return to your mate’s den,” Sakumo said, and Tenzou’s lips twitched as he stifled amusement, “but really. . .”

Tenzou startled as Orochimaru laughed beside him, turning. Sakumo led Kakashi away and Tenzou tensed, resisting the impulse to hurry after him. Them.

“You _are_ welcome in our home.” Orochimaru said, voice low and easy. “You’re dear to Kakashi,” he paused, lips quirking and eerie eyes narrowing a bit, though they were warm, “and you care for him. You’re welcome to come here,” he paused, “one day, perhaps you might consider it home as well.”

Tenzou looked at him with wide eyes, heart thumping. Orochimaru smiled. “Come, I believe Sakumo is preparing tea.” He brushed his fingers over Tenzou’s arm, then walked away.

Tenzou swallowed, feeling warmed inside and also off balance, startled. He trailed after Orochimaru into the kitchen and found himself tugged down almost immediately into a seat beside his lover. He laughed, twining their fingers easily and turning in this chair, just enough to rest his knee against Kakashi’s thigh. The chair had been pulled somewhat nearer to Kakashi’s than any of the other chairs were to each other, he saw with amusement.

He raised his head, then stilled as he saw both his lover’s parents looking at them, expressions holding something knowing and warm. Tenzou stilled uncertainly, and Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the side of Tenzou’s hand.

. . .oh. Tenzou flushed. It was soothing - to him, to Kakashi - but it was also . . . quite a gesture, from Kakashi, he knew. The way they behaved together no doubt spoke loudly of their relationship already, but the way Kakashi not only allowed Tenzou to hold him by the hand but sought the contact himself, their fingers twining. . .

Tenzou ducked his head, and Kakashi laughed, very soft - possibly only Tenzou could hear it, leaning so close to him - and brought their hands up, brushing a kiss to Tenzou’s knuckles. His lips were soft and the warm tickle of his breath as he laughed again made Tenzou shiver. He squeezed Kakashi’s hand and shifted a little, his knee brushing Kakashi’s thigh.

Kakashi tensed, then pouted at him, and Tenzou fought to smother a laugh himself.

“Tea?”

Tenzou jumped, looking up, and Sakumo squeezed his shoulder, putting a cup before him - there were four empty tea cups arrayed on the table now, he saw, and flushed as he realised he hadn’t noticed them being put down - and then walking away. Tenzou watched as he joined Orochimaru at the counter with a light brush of fingers over his partner’s back that made him lean in with a graceful, thoughtless sway.

Kakashi tugged at his hand and Tenzou looked to his lover, arching his brows. Kakashi smiled and tugged again, leaning closer, and Tenzou mirrored him.

“Do you feel better about it now?” Kakashi asked softly, tilting his head. Tenzou hummed, pursing his lips. “My family. Still scared?”

Tenzou huffed and yanked at Kakashi’s hand in return. “I. . . All right.” He sighed. “Yes, I feel better. Your parents are. . .”

They were still terrifying - Tenzou would never forget who they were, how _strong_ they were - but. . . They were Kakashi’s parents, and while that brought its own kind of fear, they were warm and just at that edge of familiar already.

_One day, perhaps, you might consider it home as well._

Only strengthened by the way they welcomed him so easily and openly, for Kakashi’s sake. Tenzou smiled and ducked his head. He . . . would like that, he thought. And it might even - one day - happen. He squeezed Kakashi’s hand and his smile widened as he looked up to see his lover’s parents joining them at the table, bringing a teapot and a tray of cut fruit.


End file.
